Meridian language
Meridian is the official language of the Meridian Consul, spoken as a primary language by almost all of its population. The Meridian language, also known as Meridian, dates back thousands of years to the earliest Atmonsian manuscripts. Early variants were used across Monsmanu hundreds of years before the founding of Meridian, leading to diverse literature. Over the past several millennia the Meridian language has undergone several reforms and changes, giving birth to dialects and different styles of writing. The most common variant that Meridians speak and write classical Meridian, and is the most widely distributed. Ecclesiastical is used primarily within religious orders and justice. Reformed is spoken in the west among a small number of citizens. Lower is used very sparingly for shorthand by a very space number of the population. Alphabet Grammar Words of the Meridian language are broken up into seven parts of speech, known as: nouns, pronouns, verbs, adjectives, adverbs, prepositions, and conjunctions. In a simple sentence a noun in the nominative case preforms an action, through a verb, upon a direct object. Apostrophes are used frequently to show accent and rhyme, and are also used to replace foreign sounds when translating. Personal Pronouns In Latin Script Irregular Verbs In Latin Script Vocabulary Common Phrases Dicitonary This section is currently under construction. *'a' or '''ab', prep. + abl., from, away from, by (agent).'' *'adeca', verb, to depart. *'abscond', adj.,, hidden. *'absen', adj., absent. *'absume', verb, to be absent. *'abunda', noun, abundance. *'acced', verb, to approach. *'acceptum', verb, to accept. *'accordid', verb, to adjust. *'accinasor', noun, accuser. *'aciro', verb, to acquire. *'acrenis', adjective, sharp. *'acrenit', noun, harshness. *'acriens', noun, sharp edge. *'addis', adverb, in addition. *'adin', prep. + acc.,, to, up to, near. *'adducen', verb, to. *'ade', verb, to go to. *'adfer', verb, to bring to. *'adfore', verb, to affect. *'adic', verb, to add. *'adiun', verb, to aid. *'admirtor', verb, to wonder at. *'admircus', verb, to admit, let in. *'admone', verb, to strongly warn, urge. *'adnue', verb, to nod assent. *'ado', verb, to select. *'adulat', noun, flattery. *'adsfutur', verb, to be near. *'adlesentia', noun, young person. *'adlecens', noun, youth. *'adula', noun, adult. *'ardesecae', verb, to set fire to. *'ardesi', noun, fire. *'adven', verb, to come to. *'advers', adj., opposite. *'advespacas', verb, impers., evening approaches. *'allecto', adj., ''unspoken. *'ansitum', ''noun, answer. *'arge', verv, to do. *'au', interjection, oh! ow! oh dear! goodness gracious! *'babela', adj,, stuttering. *'beligenecus', noun,, belligerent. *'beligfect', noun,, war. *'bonas', adj,, good. *'benas', adv,, well. *'biber', noun,, drink. *'bis', adverb, twice. *'brevitar', adv,, briefly. *'caecid', adj., blind. *'caelenegis', noun, sky. *'cane', verb, to sing. *'capine', verb, to capture. *'castale', noun, apartment. *'casael', noun, cause. *'cegis', noun, dust. *'cede', verb, withdraw. *'cel', adj., swift. *'celas', noun, speed. *'cine', verb, to burn. *'cineribin', noun, ash. *'cires', adj, civil. *'ciresa', noun, civilian. *'ciretic', noun, citizen. *'cothice', verb, to think. *'dace', verb, to condemn. *'decene', verb, to deceive. *'detan', noun, hand. *'dor', prepostion, for. *'eke', adverb, also. *'et', conjunction, and. *'ekonekion', noun, exception. *'feklands', noun, landscape. *'hark', verb, to listen. *'hastis', noun, spearman. *'havasclegaenomen', noun, hapax legomenon *'hefonum', noun, heaven. *'hic', adv., here. *'gitan', noun, Gitan, a person. *'gitatu', adj., pertaining to the Gitans. *'gracil', adj., slender. *'gracile', verb, to reduce. *'igita', adj., bright. *'ignic', noun, flame. *'ingvanic', adj, northern. *'inaka', adj, inward. *'ire', verb, to go. *'iv', preposition, under. *'katabas', verb, to ressurect. *'konekion', noun, conception. *'lacidum', noun, gravity. *'lacis', adj., last. *'morica', noun, death. *'monitan', noun, industry. *'nahe', adverb, never. *'nen', adverb, not. *'oln', noun, all. *'paragae', noun, paragraph. *'piden', noun, foot. *'pythine', noun, sea. *'pythirial', adj, of or partaining to the seas. *'senteni', noun, sentence. *'sers', verb, to search. *'sirksae', verb, to find. *'sirkum', adv, around. *'''-que', ''enclitic conj., and. It is appended to the second of two words to be joined. *'tul', verb, to till. *'winakad,' adv, within. *'yer', definite article, the. *'yoid', adverb, how. *'zur', pronoun, our. Numbers Literature The Meridians are noteworthy for their vast appreciation for literature, whether it be fictional or non fictional stories, plays, or other forms of writing. Several famous books pertaining to the Meridian language are listed below. Wescori Ier Meridian Wescori Ier Meridian, in English: Wescovi’s Meridian, is the definitive Meridian textbook for teaching and refining the a speaker’s knowledge in the language. The twenty-second edition of the textbook has since become popular among non-Meridians from other worlds. Category:Copyright Category:Language